


Hey Jealousy

by CheyanneChika



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bassist Kuron (Voltron), Drummer Pidge | Katie Holt, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Florist Hunk (Voltron), Gen, Guitarist Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Done, Jealous Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron) Angst, Keyboardist Lance (Voltron), Kuron & Shiro (Voltron) are Twins, Kuron (Voltron) wants to help, M/M, Manager Allura (Voltron), Matchmaker Lance (Voltron), Matchmaker Pidge | Katie Holt, No One Reads These Tags | Tag Wranglers Read These Tags, POV Hunk (Voltron), POV Outsider, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Singer Shiro (Volron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Hunk's old friends have joined a band and now he was to watch these poor souls try to play matchmaker by making one of the band members date...the guy's twin brother.This is going to go so well.





	Hey Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to be a oneshot...yeah no.

Local rock band, The Paladins of Voltron, world’s catchiest name, right, rent the space behind Hunk’s family’s flower shop.  Because of the unfortunate happenstance of attending high school with the Pidge, the drummer, and Lance, the keyboardist and backup singer, he had made the mistake of telling them when the tenants who shared the building had moved out.

He’d come to regret this as his two friends had shown up with three older guys, two who were obviously twins and guy not much older than him, and the prettiest woman he’d ever seen.  It turned out this was the rest of the band, singer, guitarist, bass player, and their manager/babysitter.

Hunk hadn’t even known his friends had started a band.  The second they'd graduated, the three had scattered, Hunk getting sucked into the family’s business, Pidge to engineering school and Lance had just wandered off, bummed around community college for a bit and then joined the band that consisted of the twins, Shiro, lead singer, and Kuron, on bass, and Keith, the guitarist and youngest of the three. 

Their drummer had up and left out of the blue and Pidge, home on break, had, surprisingly, been a natural.  She would have to return to university in the fall, but she was available for practice and gigs for now.

And that might have been the end of it; Hunk thought he would be able to reconnect with his friends and get the occasional headache from the pounding bass, but no.

Now he had to deal with The Angst™.

It started about thirty minutes before closing.  Lance and Pidge came in with one of the twins, Hunk wasn’t sure which was which yet.  Pidge still had drumsticks out and Hunk said, without thinking, “Do not practice in here, Pidge.”

The girl’s eyebrows went up and her glasses flashed as she pushed them up her nose.  Hunk winced and hoped she didn’t drum on anything breakable. 

“Hunk, you remember Kuron, right?” Lance asked quickly, heading off the argument before it could start.

“Of course,” Hunk replied, nodding to Kuron.

“Good.  He needs flowers.”

“Sure,” Hunk replied.  “What kind?”

Kuron looked completely blank.  Hunk gave an internal sigh.  One of those.  “Color?” he tried.

“Red!” Kuron said a bit too loudly.

“Roses?”

“Ummm…”

“Roses, definitely,” Lance interrupted.

Kuron looked entirely uncomfortable.  “You want this to work, right?” Pidge asked.

Hunk had grown so used to tuning out the beating of drums that it was only when he looked at her now, that he saw she was drumming on the shatterproof glass.  At least it wouldn’t break…probably.  He glared for a moment then looked back to Kuron.  “Are you going for romantic?”

“Um, sort of?” he made it a question.

Lance rolled his eyes and swung an arm up over Kuron’s shoulder.  “Yes it’s supposed to be romantic.  He needs to make it look like he’s wooing Keith.”

That tone was all too familiar.  Hunk ignored the strange phrasing in favor of chastisement.  “The last time you said anything with that much excitement, you’d bought pool dye and turned the school’s swimming pool purple.”

“You helped with that!”

“Unwillingly!”

“Boys!” Pidge snapped, striking the glass harder than necessary with her drumstick.  “Hunk, Kuron, here, and Keith are going on a date.  He needs the roses.”

“Is it a first date?” Hunk asked.

Kuron nodded.

Hunk went to a bucket of flowers and pulled a red rose.  “One ought to do it.  Bunches of roses are for Valentine’s Day, anniversaries and screwing up.  A single rose is romantic without pressure.”

“You know a lot,” Lance said, with a touch of awe.

Hunk raised an eyebrow.  “You do know where you are, right?”

Pidge snickered.

Kuron took the rose and automatically smelled it.  “How much?”

Hunk grinned.  “On the house, man.  You’re already looking like you’re ready to run for the hills.”

Kuron gave him a small smile.  “Thanks.”  He turned to leave. 

Hunk was about to ask if he wanted it wrapped but Lance clapped him on the shoulder and said, “Thanks man, you’re the best,” and took off after Kuron, who was already out the door.

Pidge gave one last rap to the glass and retreated.  Hunk dashed over to the spot but there were no fresh scratches.  He relaxed.  At least his mother wouldn’t kill him.


End file.
